The Beaten Path
“Hey. Hey come on. Get up!” A swift kick to the legs shook off the hood blocking his eyes. Squinting under his lenses and moaning under his mask. “Lousy bandit, I said get u- AHH!” Before the man could finish his sentence, a sweeping leg came from under him, next thing he saw was the ceiling of the lower deck cell he was supposed to guard, and a gloved fist coming to his face. Hearing this, the other guards came in to assist their comrade; grabbing and throwing the attacker off and holding him down. “THAT IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU WAKE ME! The captured man yelled at his victim. “What the hell is going on down here?” Vovk yelled as he came down to assess the situation. “Come on you guys get him top deck! Our men are waiting!”. Botard helped unload Shamus onto the docks as Vovk stood high upon the prow of his ship. He looked down upon his mission winnings, sounding off a light chuckle remembering The Straw Man’s grit and tenacity. “These people don’t respect the business”, Shamus thought to himself. “It’s tough being hated for what you do. Once again, these assholes in cloaks are taking me through some port, off to Gods know where, all the while I’m thriving on the thought of how I’m going to make each of them drink their own spinal fluid.” Shamus scowled as a Vix member approached him. “Bag over the head?! Hah!! I have not seen through my real eyes for some time now.” Water hits Shamus’ boots. “How much longer do I have to put up with these capes?” Shamus said eerily to a Vix grunt he sensed next to him. “Too much talk this one” The Vix responded sending a casual slap to Shamus’ face. “I bet he doesn't ev-whoa!!” Another Vix found themselves staring at the sky, with their back to the ground and a red hood standing over them. “Get up man!” A Vix elite shouted as he put his boot into the Skull Leader’s back. “Get these ropes tighter! We have to keep moving or we are going to be late.” He pulled Shamus to his feet and spat, “And you best keep that shit stowed away.” Tightening the ropes, he bellowed, “Let’s move!” Walking turned into a light jog as Shamus’ head lobbed under the hood, his hands dangling in front of his body, grunting. Traveling along the south side rivers, for what seemed like miles, The Vix stuck to their plan; Shamus had overheard: …hit shore, head to drop off site…somewhere between Opal Shore and Kour, they will meet us… After even more running, they reached the site, the footsteps started to quiet until they all come to a complete stop. “Kah! Kah! Kah! A crow bellowed and cried just ahead, almost like it was yelling at something, or someone. “You come alone?” Shamus heard a Vix elite ask an unknown shade. “Is that him?” A mysterious voice asked; in the distance once again, the crow screamed then Shamus heard it take flight, the wings beat as they passed over the head of the Straw Man. Shamus looked up through the bag and murmured something to himself. The sound of footsteps came toward him. “Ha. Ha.” Shamus let out a chuckle as the bag was removed from his head. “Hey aren't’ you tha-” Shamus asked the revealed Marshall as the fist of said Marshall popped him in the chin, whiplashing the bandit. “Gah! Why start with with that!?” Shamus exclaims back. “What I do to you? You want info you should not be aiming there.” “Shut your fuckin’ mouth Skull.” Eve 'The Iron' Nix started. Shamus knew the man by his face though this was the first time he’d had the pleasure of a meeting. “Is it just you then?” A Vix member asked. “Marshal’s be a little short-handed looks like,” The man exclaimed to his fellow Vix to a soft murmur of chuckles. “If I was not getting paid enough I wouldn't want your job either I suppose.” Another slight chuckle arose from the dark cloaks. Eve just sighed and shook his head. “No. Not quite.” Almost like it was planned, as soon as Eve finished that sentence, four other marshals appeared from out of the woods, like shades. One stood on each side of the Vix party, with the light mood now lost to the wind. “Gods, and I thought my jokes were ba-oof!!” Shamus grunted again as he caught himself but also caught Eve’s attention. “Don’t say a word Skull.” Eve threatened with a pointed finger, “Not a fuckin’ word.” With a whistle his marshals moved. “Enough of the lines, let’s get this done.” Ropes passed, hands shook, wealth transferred pockets and the exchange was complete. The Vix completed their mission and Shamus was no longer their problem. “Alright you have your money, now piss off.” Eve snapped. “We have a schedule to keep; man has got a date with judgment.” Now no longer with an objective, the Vix turn and disappear into the shadows from once they came, returning to the port, heading back to base. “About time” Shamus scoffed, looking away from Eve but making sure he heard his words. “Start waking.” The Iron ordered the Straw Man. “We have a long way to go.” As quickly as they came, Eve and the other Marshals headed out, opposite of Vix, all moving with motivation of precious cargo heading to the seat of power in the realm of Arn. Up the trail the Marshals mounted hidden horses but had forgotten to supply one for Shamus. “Looks like you are still walking, Stormcrow.” One of the Marshals jested. Silly boy. ''Shamus thought. ''Maybe I will kill him first… An hour passed after the Marshals and Vix depart from their trade and sunset has arrived. It was time to set up camp. A Marshal holding Shamus’ ropes dropped them and dismounted to set up their tent. “Got somewhere to beeee Eeeveee?” Shamus joked. “The way you're swaying in that saddle I’d say the nearest drinking pub should be just down the road here.” “Go on scum, make your jests,” Eve replied taking a pull from his wineskin. “By sundown tomorrow, you will be locked away in Autumn City. The Arnish Golden Cocks have big plans for you.” “They sure do!” A young woman with dark hair added. “You will pay for what you have done, all of it.” “Che Ha ha ha ha!” Shamus burst out. “Man! What didn't I do.” “Friss. Tie him to the tree.” Eve grunted. “My people need rest,” he addressed Shamus, “busy work bringing you in and we have to get moving by sunrise.” “Lift your arms.” Shamus heard from behind but before he could react the ropes were off and his tunic with them. “What is this for?” The bandit exclaimed. Quickly he found another fabric thrown over his head. “Before we enter the city, we all need to look the part.” The tunic was rough and itched like a thousand ticks. “That includes you Skull. Sleep tight.” Eve barked leaving his capture outside while he and the others retreated into their tents. Leaving Shamus to his thoughts, bad idea as anyone knows. “At least give me something for my head!” Shamus yelled back, only to have his request lost to the seven winds. “May the Gods blow that tent right from under your ass, ya' Blue Dog!” Shamus was now left quiet to think. “The Crows have cried out against the Iron. You have stirred the hornet’s nest, and with each passing day the soldiers grow even more restless, churning the South and its people to cry and lash out against all who would rather see them rot in a dark cell. That is when all moves will be made, nothing but vengeance in mind, blood WILL be exchanged... with blood”. Hood up and head down, the Laughing Skull slept, for the sun will set the following night, with a red horizon. “Nothing like a smoke to settle into the day.” Eve said, completing his morning routine with cup of ale. “Sounded like a rough storm last night; wern’ too much for you was it Stormcrow?” Eve was first to rise and already had his tent and gear ready for travel. He walked toward his capture for some morning jabs. The Skull Leader’s hood was down and he wasn't doing his hole ‘twitching thing’. Sensing him, Shamus slowly raised his head greeting The Iron with a skeleton masked smile. “Get your ass up Skull, I’ll not have us waiting on your bones to rise.” Eve explained. “It is not the Marshals you answer to but the whole realm of Arn. The Consuls have big plan of the leader of the Skulls”. No response. The Marshals finished collecting their things and saddled their horses. “Enough of this, we will have more time later Skull, just you wait.” Eve blew a large smoke ring around Shamus’ head then left to order the group to depart. “Let’s move!” He yelled as he mounted his horse, “I shall take the Skull’s ropes today.” Two days. Two fucking days I’m back in Arn and it’s nothing but walking and running, only resting to have water splashed in my face and then more walking. No tavern, no drink at, and sober the whole time. Gods damn it I need to get out of here! Shamus yelled in the very skull that holds his brain. The crows have called, I can only take that as a-'' “…alright, you know what to do.” Shamus caught the last of Eve’s conversation. He signaled back to one of the Marshals, they rode up to take the place of the small blonde female Marshal. She turned off the beaten path to an unknown destination with great haste. ''Hm, on one hand I wonder what it would have been like to ask her out, on the other I wonder what it would be like to have her head on a spike. ''More Shamus thoughts, bad idea. Now a member short, the Marshalls continued to travel, eagerly picking up the pace to drop off their capture to their great city. Shamus had to jog behind their horses to keep up. An hour had passed since the she-Marshal separated from the party before they finally slowed pace again. Mid-day arrived and Eve slowed them to a stop, making note of a quite peculiar sound of silence: No birds, no animals, just the wind here and there. Cautiously, the Marshalls continued on. The next sound broke the silence, a bird fluttering away, like it was fleeing from something. Wings and feathers could be seen and heard, in turn signaling shadows of the woods to come to life to rain steel upon the party’s heads. “AMBUUUUSH!” Laughing Skulls descend upon Eve and his men, knocking them from their mounts and surrounding them. Swords brushed from scabbards and horses fled as the Southern Rebels and the Laughing Skulls faced off against Arnish Marshals. “Come and get him, scum!” Eve yelled as he and his Marshals recovered and prepare for combat. With blades that desire first blood his attacker pushed, Eve’s head was nearly greeted with two knuckle duster blades but with quick reaction, his steel met them, sending a quick spark to go with it. “Erg! I’ll carry that helmet like a trophy; stick it on me mantle!” Eve yelled at a full plated skull mask, war paint decorating in the shape of a red hand-print. Both fighters continue to push their blades together in clash, finally the masked man spokes. “Good luck with that.” A swift kick to the legs puts Eve on his back, only to be greeted by the same two blades. He rolled out of the way and quickly regaining his stance, then Eve struck back at the fighter, the blood colored glove on his right hand gripped his cutlass tight. Fights broke out at each side. Alger was first to rush in to free his newly found employer, soon realizing he first had to get rid of the women Marshal guarding Shamus. With no thought for words, Alger yelled a war cry as he raised his blade to the female Marshal. Kuma, Absque and Lucian charge in to meet the two other Marshals. Lucian was determined to return the favor from the tavern. With a flurry of blocks and blows, Absque aimed for the legs of the men and Lucian unleashed a few swift cuts within the window of Absque strikes. In between he blocked to deter the Marshalls attacks. Successful in their combo, Lucian managed to get a cut to the Marshals thigh and followed up with a stab; coat and shirt ran red with blood, the Marshal fell to the ground, dead. The victorious Skulls rush in to assist their newest recruit trying to kiss-up to the boss by rushing right to him, ready to cut Stormcrow’s bonds. The second Marshall was on the menu for the attacking guild’s own Bear, Kuma. Without a second thought as Lucian’s blade found the other man, Kuma charged and started at his attack with two horizontal slashes, followed by kick to stagger the Marshal. It was enough to knock him into a stumble and to end up in the grip of Kuma’s bear arms. With one loud roar and one very loud snap, the Marshall’s body slithered down, limp, to the bear’s feet. Two down, two to go. Staying on the defensive, keeping the girl’s sword busy by jumping and dodging her attacks, but the two were locked in a stalemate. Alger thought back to what his new boss taught him. The young skull wailed a few slashes, only to have one be caught by the girl's own sword. As quick as their blades met Alger was met with a strike to the cheek by her pommel, forcing his body to the ground. Looking up his eyes grew wide with fear as he was about to make out with a steel blade. “When in doubt, pull it out.” Remembering the words of his leader. Alger’s newly given knife was quickly out to meet the side of the Marshal’s torso, giving her a nice gash. Blood dripped from the side of Alger’s head; the Marshal’s sword missing it’s mark to give the same injury as would a papercut. The girl jumped back, covering her wound with her free hand, blood dripped freely from between her fingers. Even injured she raised her sword up, still determined to fight back. “Gods take you!” Eve cried out. “I will kill every last of you dirty, rotten sons of a-gah!!!!” Eve cried out, suffering a stab through the forearm and into his chest. A swift cut to the leg saw him on the ground and beaten. “Talk shit, get cut”, Greydoom leaned over and whispered through his helmet in Eve’s ear as he kicks the Marshal’s weapon away from his hand. “This fight is over.” “Alright grab him we have to get off the path!” The Red Hand ordered the rest of the Skulls. Jumping a small bit from the loud sounds of orders in the air, Alger assists Lucian and Absque gathering up their leader. The girl’s face was white and her eyes faint; she collapsed at Shamus’ feet, who gingerly stepped over her. “About fucking time.” He exclaimed. Rallying up their Bear, and the other Skulls, as quick as the pack arrived, the group disappeared back into the woods. Once again at full strength. “Never have I felt this much pain in these legs of mine” A skull grunt cried out as the crew collapse under a tree, sighing in relief for a much-needed break. “We cannot be long though,” Greydoom said, “Melina is waiting back in the fort and I ca-” “Yeah, yeah, shut up” A skull cried out. “Gods we get it man” Another chimed in. “Shut the fuck up” “Heard you the first time” “Close your fucking mouth already” Chatter like this is common among the Laughing Skulls and was heard throughout that part of the woods as the Skulls disappeared, leaving nothing but trees, with a small shade of red left over on the beaten path. Laughter turned to heavy breathing and signs of exhaustion after the long journey back to guild’s base off the coast of the Daggerwood forest. They arrived at their home with much excitement, now their force back in full. The few forces left back welcomed their brothers and sisters from their successful mission. Now recovering and unpacking, Kuma engaged his newly freed boss, sniffing slowly, trying to get a reaction but Stormcrow remained silent, head down. Finally seeing this might be an issue, Lucian approached his leader with a light footing. “Aye, Shamus? Boss, you ok?” Lucian said as he reached out his hand slowly. A gloved hand clasped his own, followed by a whispering question. “Where. Is. Otrov?” Surprised, Lucian jetted back slightly but was pulled close again, caught tight in the grip. “You're going to have to ask the Cat, sir” Lucian hesitated with his response. Hearing this, Shamus freed his grip from his recruit. He shuffled to his feet and bent his knees, gaining a stance. Politely Lucian assisted, grabbing the Devil on the forearm, steadying him back on his two legs. “Take me to, her”. Shamus said, almost under his breath. “You did well today” he tells the Raccoon. Regaining some strength, Shamus made his way to Arete, his most trusted Scribe. “Alas the Crow has made it back to the nest.” Arete spoke as Shamus pulled back the curtain to her hut within the base. The leader slammed his ass down on one of her stuffed, leather chairs and let out a deep sigh followed by a raised hand, rubbing his thumb he conveyed the need for flame. Arete opened a jar near her and produced a tinder box for the Crow. With fire came burning, the burning came to smoke, and from the smoke came a coughing Crow who blew smoke in all directions. “Tell me what you know” Shamus demands the Cat after he caught his breath. Arete began: “Otrov arrived at our Rebel Road Outpost a month ago. He had suffered serious wounds during what had conspired, luckily those people you call “those fucking Vix” under your breath every ten seconds have a man on their side with such provocative women. With the words of Otrov in play, it seems one of the ladies grew quite fond of our glaive wielding brute, so after they had their fun at the Bloody Tankard, Otrov is summoned by yo-” “Skip this part would you kindly.” Shamus interrupted his Scribe with a waving hand and smoke still lingering in the thick air. “So, this woman again encountered Otrov, but not how she pictured it. She found him bloody and disoriented, nearer to death than life. The women took him to the nearby Inn, and helped him recover, in more ways than just medicine.” Arete finished as smoke released from her nostrils. “After his recovery he made his way back to our outpost. That is where our men found him and took him back here to Daggerwood”. “How did Greydoom and the rest find me?” Shamus asked, now feeling closer to the Gods. “The rest of guild knew your location and who you were being handed to, after that man in the hole, ''Kara Kara came to us with information.” “Hm, seems like that piece of shit was useful for something after all.” Shamus sighed in relief. Arete clapped the small glass device in her hands, letting the root’s ashy remains fall into a small tray. Shamus slowly raised his hand, pointing to the jar near Arete’s head, where more ingredient lay on a shelf. “Another” The Crow ordered. “I have a few words for the rest of the pack” After about an hour Greydoom and the rest of the Skulls watched as Shamus emerged from Arete’s hut, smoke emitting from all directions. Heavily breathing Shamus walked closer, smoke slithered out from under his red hood and mask. “Witness!” Shamus yelled to startle his people to look and hear what he had to say. “Witness! My brothers and Sisters. A time of change is at hand! Over this past year we have achieved much: The Skulls’ Eye grows bigger and bigger on the map, our trades and operations are flowing with profit, and new members join the fray daily. Alas for us, all good news comes with bad. I can tell what you're all thinking, and I know you have questions. New enemies are now on the rise, and personal mistakes were made, I get that. With lessons learned, we need to advance to the next stage, and we are not going to do it alone. Allies come in from the seas, and what I have in store for the Arnish government will be a big score for us and the Rebels of the south, for we reside in the same place they call home. So to fight against the common enemy, we need to stake the play of the game.” Hearing his employer’s voice once again, Otrov emerged from his hut, leaned his shoulder against the structure, and listened to the words that greeted his ears. No smile was seen. “First, we must gather all our resources, and make march to a sieging of the closest Arnish tower, I think it’s time to expand our territory. This will not only make a big name for the Laughing Skulls but also show we are back to full strength. With our growing influence let’s take this big move and hit the ground running to have all Lancerus see just how serious we are! We will establish fear as a great weapon, steel and shadow our greatest ally, and coin being the strongest God, take that to worship those religious hacks! Unquala will weep for anyone who dares get in our way, the bones of the fallen will grant us armor as we fight to the next life!” Shamus completed his rant to his Pack yelling, and cheering. Shamus and Otrov’s eyes met. They nodded heads in agreement to the battles that were to commence in the future; ready to take on whatever challenges await, with experience in tow. “Drinks and Root all around!! Your leader is back so let’s have some fun! And that’s no laughing matter.” Next Story TBA Category:Character lore